Trunks is so Screw!
by Tina2
Summary: One day, Trunks was traveling in his time machine. Then, he got screw... DBZ/Inuyasha Kagome/Trunks


**Disclaimer:** Don't own the character, but the fic is mine!  
  
A crossover fic of Inuyasha and Dragonball Z  
  
Hi, this fic is the first ever Kagome/Trunks! It never been done before, so I'm the first to do it.  
  
Be sure sure to chesk out my other fics! And if you like DBZ/SM/Inuyasha, then read my   
fic, **"Livin' in Fedual Japan"**.  
**_  
  
Chapter One:_ It Begins**  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"Computer, set course for the nearest location for maintenance check,"   
Trunks commanded the time machine.  
  
  
"As you wish," the computer obeyed in a monotone voice.  
  
  
Trunks leans back on his cockpit seat with his arms behind his head.   
His eyes wonder in contempt at the swirling auras of the time tunnel. They   
all mix in black and blue, never sparing a different color.  
  
  
He began to wonder about home. How long had he been away?   
The sad reality, he barely remembers what made him into a wandering time   
traveler in the first place.  
  
  
"Computer?" the half-saiyan asked.  
  
  
"Yes?"  
  
  
"Do you know how we get home? I mean, we been this since as   
long as I can remember," Trunks said solely. "Hell, I can't even remember my   
own birthday!"  
  
  
The voice box of the computer was silent for a moment. It answers,   
"I'm sorry. I cannot detect a similar energy signal leading to your time. My   
sonar is neither fully capable nor potential enough of doing so since your   
mother never completed the Hope.   
  
  
Trunks sat up and sighed. "I see…"  
  
  
"Trunks, I know you're determined to find your way home, and I will   
help any way I can," the computer reassured.   
  
  
The half saiyan smile faintly, and lean back down on his seat. Taking   
a small white box, he had something else to stare at. That was in fact the   
last memento he gotten from his mother. It contained capsules for his   
benefits; clothes, weapons, etc. Eventually, Trunks grew tired of looking at it   
and place it away.  
  
  
The journey was quiet from this point on. Some time has passed by,   
and only a few more hours until they meet their destination. Just about when   
the half saiyan was about to fall into a slumber, a loud crash shook the machine.  
  
  
"The hell!!?" Trunks exclaimed, nearly crashing face first on the main   
control panel.  
  
  
"An unknown object has just attack! Main engine is severely damage!   
Emergency landing is highly recommended!" the computer beamed.  
  
  
Trunks clenched his fists. Should they do it? What if they landed in   
the wrong time with no way out?! The machine begin to groan loudly, not to   
mention the color of the time tunnel was beginning to flash green, yellow,   
blue, purple, red in a rhythmical pattern.  
  
  
To put on some more pressure, the computer speaks, "Warning!   
More unknown beams are heading for this way!"  
  
  
_'Dammit!'_ Trunks thought as he bit his lips. They don't act now, he'll   
die! Or worse; he could get lost in time forever! "Alright, go for it!!!" he ordered.  
  
  
******   
  
  
  
"SHIT!!" Trunks muttered bitterly. He frown as he check the damage   
on his time machine. A hole was pierce near the main engine. To say the   
least, he was not happy with the result of that freak accident. "Fucking beam   
made a fucking hole in my fucking MACHINE!!!" he steamed.  
  
  
"Okay… okay… calm down, Trunks," he said to himself, breathing   
calmly after a few minutes of profanely outbursts. Sighing, he pushed a   
square button near the main engine of his time machine, turning it into a   
white capsule labeling 'Hope'.  
  
  
Placing it in his breast pocket, he glances at his surroundings. "Damn…   
I hope I didn't end in the prehistoric age again…" he muttered. Trunks stood   
in a small clearing, and the forest seems to be densely surrounding it. His   
hopes of getting a drink from a nearby well were in vain. But then again,   
who would drink from this dirty, dried up well?  
  
  
As Trunks were about move away from the well, a light purple starts   
to emit, revealing a girl in a green skirt . "The hell…?" was all he could utter.  
  
  
"Hey! Who the hell are you?!!!" a gruff voice shouted. Turning around,  
a boy with doggie ears... and a really big sword...  
  
  
Poor Trunks still doesn't know what's going on! What's next? A big   
boomerang coming to kill him? As he turn his head to the east, it happened...  
  
  
_'Damn, five minutes and I already made enemies!' _  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Next Chapter: **Demon and Saiyan? Big NO-NO**!  
  
  
**REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**  
  



End file.
